De números y letras
by sakuranjanet
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando los números y las letras se mezclen? "Manabe es su reto hecho a medida". Drabbles del GALAXY, actualmente 16 /MinaMana e insinuaciones de otras parejas/ 1# Chicos y chicas: "Minaho entiende el silencio de los chicos porque él también se calla gran parte de las cosas que piensa". / ¡Primer reto de la cuenta :3! Dedicado a Kim Natsuyaki.


_Manabe es su reto hecho a medida._Drabbles del GALAXY, actualmente 16 /MinaMana e insinuaciones de otras parejas/** 1# Chicos y chicas **"Minaho entiende el silencio de los chicos porque él también se calla gran parte de las cosas que piensa." / ¡Primer reto de la cuenta :3!

**Hi Minnaaaaaaaa :D!** Somos Sakura Hecate y Janet Cab, este es nuestro primer trabajo conjunto y queremos dedicárselo a Kim Natsuyaki porque fue a ella a quien acosamos hasta que nos puso un reto: un Minaho x Manabe. Lo que al principio iba a ser un one-shot acabó mutando en una tabla de drabbles en los que cada una ha trabajado por separado (Janet vive en Canarias, al sur de España y Saku vive en Colombia) pero que hemos beteado entre las dos y completado con ideas de la otra, lo cual no quiere decir que el estilo de escritura sea homogéneo, pero hemos currado de lo lindo para solapar los drabbles de ambas, así que esperamos de corazón que os guste porque llevamos meses fantaseando con empezar a publicar ;_;

Ultima advertencia antes de continuar, en este fic no solo hay cosas de Minho y Manabe, sino también acerca del resto de los integrantes del Neo Inazuma Japan. Sin mas disfruten.

Disclaimer: ¡Level 5 no nos pertenece, damn it!

**Chicos y chicas 1**

A Minaho le gustan los chicos. Y las chicas.

Son dos misterios que hay que saber interpretar por separado si uno es lo bastante curioso para querer comprenderlos y lo suficientemente íntegro para no posicionarse a favor de ninguno.

Minaho entiende el silencio de los chicos porque él también se calla gran parte de las cosas que piensa. La mayoría son notas y post-its mentales y aunque las chicas defienden la sinceridad a capa y espada, a veces ser sincero no lleva a ninguna parte. Comentar que ha visto bonsáis más grandes que Konoha y que Tsurugi usa rulos para el pelo son detalles tan evidentes y tan insignificantes que ¿para qué hablar de ellos? A los chicos les gusta pasar lista a las cosas que saben y les gusta hacerlo en silencio, eso es todo.

A las chicas les gusta recitar la misma lista en voz alta, como cantándola. Les gusta quejarse y que les den la razón.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Minaho opina que de donde no hay, no se puede sacar. Tetsukado tiene el boxeo demasiado fresco en el cuerpo y está acostumbrado a comunicarse por medio de él, y Sakura es una gimnasta que cuando tiene miedo se abre y cuando es feliz salta, y esperaba que Tetsukado se bajara del ring un momento para hablar con ella de lo que siente cada uno.

—Que a él también le gustas.

—Si le gustase se notaría ¿no? Es que míralo, Minaho, no me hace ni caso. Prefiere mirarse la mano todo el santo día a mirarme a mí. Es como si no existiera para él, y cuando le gustas a alguien… yo qué sé, se nota. Y yo no noto nada.

Sakura sí que lo nota, pero ha acudido a él para asegurarse de que no es la única. Normalmente, cuando empiezas a ver cosas que los demás no ven tienes un pie puesto en el psiquiátrico, así que siempre es bueno cerciorarse de que a Tetsukado le gusta de verdad, y no que una parte de ella quiera creerlo porque en fin, le gusta y sería fantástico que fuera recíproco.

—No notas nada porque no te fijas bien.

Sakura parece indignada.

—Que no me…

—Cuando mi padre tuvo su primer caso de asesinato soñaba con encontrar las pistas adecuadas. Ya sabes, de esas que se le pasan por alto a todo el mundo pero que son decisivas, y al final vas y las encuentras y las lees y las relacionas todas en el orden preciso, y resuelves el caso tú solo.

Sakura sigue indignada, pero ahora también está desconcertada.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Tetsukado?

Manabe friega los dos últimos platos junto a la mesa en la que están sentados.

—Pues que cada caso es diferente. Uno acepta resolverlo, pero nunca sabe las pistas que se va a encontrar en el proceso. Tal vez estés esperando algo de él sin darte cuenta y te estés olvidando de que lo que puede darte sea un poco distinto a lo que puedes pedirle.

Manabe termina de secar los vasos y cuando levanta la vista ve a Tetsukado al otro lado de la ventana, a lo lejos, hablando solo y con la mano lesionada abierta encima del corazón.

**Mentes 2**

_Con el pensamiento no se delinque_, dicen los penalistas.

_Lo dicen porque no han aprendido a leer la mente todavía_, piensa Manabe.

— ¿A ti te gustaría saber hacerlo?—pregunta Minaho, libro en mano y atención dividida.

— ¿El qué? ¿Leer la mente?—Minaho dobla la esquina superior de la página y pasa a la siguiente. Está leyendo un artículo de _Noticias Jurídicas_, aparentemente interesante. O no. Si está hecho de tinta y papel, si está hecho de gestos, incluso si tuviera que aprender braille, Minaho lo leería

—Depende de la mente en cuestión. ¿Y a ti?

—Me gustaría saber leer la tuya.

Manabe pausa la partida al _Dead Space _y se ríe con ese aire de "en realidad no tiene gracia" tan propio de él.

— ¿La mía? Te decepcionaría encontrar más números que letras, créeme.

Minaho cierra el libro y lo deja sobre sus piernas. _Guau, soy más interesante que las Noticias Jurídicas, es para sentirse orgulloso._

— ¿Como un código binario? Seguro que no es tan difícil.

—Si fuera fácil ya lo habrías decodificado, ¿no crees?

— ¿Quién te dice que no lo he hecho?

—Si lo hubieras hecho no querrías leerme la mente.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Para qué ibas querer hacerlo si ya entiendes cómo funciona? Después de todo, no te importa lo que yo piense o las ideas que tenga. Te importa por qué pienso de la manera en que lo hago y por qué tengo las ideas que tengo—no quería que sonara tan dolido como en efecto, ha sonado. Pero ya que lo ha hecho, qué más da meter la pata un poco más—. Pierdes el interés en un reloj desde que consigues entender cómo funciona el mecanismo que mueve las manecillas, aunque sea un Lotus.

Minaho paladea esa metáfora un momento y responde con curiosidad

— ¿Y por eso prefieres que no sepa?

— ¿Perdón?

—Que si prefieres que no sepa leerte por eso, porque te gusta resultarme interesante.

Manabe abre la boca en una "o" perfecta y confirma sus sospechas de que todo lo que tiene de listo Minaho lo tiene de loco, que cómo iba él a… que no es por eso.

—No. Prefiero que no sepas leerme la mente porque si además de ser un genio en letras fueras un genio en matemáticas me echarían del equipo.

—Eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

—Para ti que eres de letras supongo que no—dice con una superioridad que no siente de verdad, pero que le ayuda a salir del paso.

—Pues por eso me gustaría saber cómo piensas, porque soy de letras y no lo entiendo—lo dice con tanta sinceridad que lo abruma durante unos segundos.

Oyen a Tenma y a Tsurugi charlando en el pasillo, posiblemente rumbo a la habitación de Shindou. Quizá vayan en busca de un entrenamiento de media tarde, o simplemente tengan ganas de ir los tres al locutorio del establecimiento y hacer una llamada al Raimon, para asegurarse de que todo sigue igual y de que Kirino echa de menos a Shindou. Y a Tsurugi y a Tenma.

Quizá Shindou no esté involucrado en sus planes, Manabe no puede leerles la mente.

—Pues no sé. Pregúntame algo y te lo explico.

—Explícame por qué no te gustaría leer la mía.

—Porque no soy de letras. No me gusta leer.

—Tienes libros.

—Tú no eres un libro.

—Y tú no eres una hoja de cálculo.

Vale. Se han metido en un tira y afloja y no sabe cómo han llegado hasta ahí, pero lo han hecho y si hay algo que le guste menos que las letras es Minaho combinándolas para formar palabras y tener la última siempre.

—Tampoco soy un reto que tengas que resolver—pulsa START y sigue jugando, con la esperanza de que puedan dejarlo ahí.

—Eres como un crucigrama. Tengo que contar los espacios para encajar palabras que ni siquiera sé qué significan.

_Allá vamos con las metáforas. Y me acaba de volver a comparar con algo hecho de papel._

—Y…

—Y es la primera vez en mi vida que no me importa. No me importan las palabras; lo que me divierte es hacer el crucigrama.

_Vale. A Minaho no le interesa entender el crucigrama, le interesa el crucigrama en sí._

Apaga la Play.

— ¿Te gustan los sudokus?

**Trampas 3**

Manabe hace trampas cuando juegan a las cartas, pero Minaho es el único que se da cuenta.

De hecho siempre le tocan las peores, pero se las ingenia para esconderse dos o tres en las mangas de la chaqueta y marcarse unos faroles tremendos.

—Si pierdes esta mano—dice Tetsukado, haciendo una pausa dramática—te toca besar a alguien. Un pico.

_Va a decir que se niega a participar en un reto tan absurdo._

—Trato. ¿Puedo besar a quien yo quiera?

—Lo dejo a tu elección.

_No va a perder. No puede perder, le quedan tres cartas y son todo ases._

—Mis tres caballos.

—Mientes. Ya han salido dos caballos.

Sakura y Konoha se revuelven en sus sitios, Sakura porque sabe que la elegirá a ella y Konoha por lo mismo.

_No va a escoger a ninguna de las dos. Besará a Tetsukado y le dará a probar de su propia medicina._

Minaho está justo delante de Manabe, sentado a lo indio y descartado desde hace un cuarto de hora, y sigue el recorrido de las gafas cuando Manabe se las quita y se pone a gatas encima del montón de cartas.

De repente lo está besando, Matatagi está comentando que Manabe ha perdido algo más que la cartera y Minaho no entiende por qué le gusta tanto no entender lo que está pasando. O sea, lo que es entenderlo, lo entiende. ¿Quién no entiende un beso? Lo que no capta es _por qué_ a él, si bueno, es _él_.

Normalmente no le gusta no entender las cosas. No suele enfadarse, pero si entendiera las razones que llevan a una persona a matar a otra el resto del crimen no le parecería tan descabellado. Es decir, para tratarse de un crimen y toda esa moral que uno pierde cuando tiene más cabeza que corazón.

Shindou aparece por la puerta con paso decidido y se descoloca un poco con el panorama. Minaho no lo ve porque tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos, pero lo oye.

—Corea nos va a machacar.

Según sus propias previsiones, perder contra Corea parece una opción bastante probable. La única opción, para ser honestos.

Pero si utiliza el mismo método que tendrá que empezar a utilizar con Manabe, Shindou se equivoca y hay que ir comprando regaliz y gorros de fiesta.

Y confeti.

Mucho confeti.

**De ti y el resto de las cosas que empiezan por eme 4**

A Minaho le gustan muchas cosas que empiezan por eme, como por ejemplo, él mismo. Minaho es un nombre genial. De las tres letras que tiene no se repite ni una. Vete tú a encontrar más nombres como ese. El de Manabe no es tan alucinante, aunque también empieza por eme y solo por eso se merece un respeto por parte de los demás nombres, sobre todo de los que empiezan por "K", lo cual es un poco contradictorio porque Kazuto es un nombre con personalidad pero, ¿qué clase de nombre es Kyousuke? ¿Y Konoha?

¿Kusaka?

—Jinichirou es nombre de chica. Si lo abrevias se queda en "Jini" y ¿no crees que se parece demasiado a Ginny? Incluso tiene la jota de Jenny puesta. Elige Manabe, o te llamamos Jenny o tienes nombre de niño gay, lo siento.

Así que se había quedado en Jenny.

—Manabe, ¿a ti qué te gusta más, la margarina o la mantequilla?—le preguntó Minaho durante el desayuno.

—Jenny, te lo está preguntando a ti. Por cierto, pásame la mermelada.

—YA SÉ que me lo está preguntando a mí—bufó Manabe con los ojos rojos de sueño. No se había cambiado y todavía tenía el pijama y la noche puestos—. Y si quieres mermelada te levantas y la coges, que los pies no están solo para cortarse las uñas.

—Ay, de verdad. No se puede hablar contigo cuando…

—Kusaka—gruñó en voz baja—. Un chiste más sobre tampones, compresas o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver mínimamente con el periodo menstrual, uno solo y te prometo que levantarte a por mermelada de fresas pasará automáticamente a ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Kusaka bostezó y murmuró que le había entrado antojo de cereales.

—Entonces, ¿la margarina o la mantequilla?—insistió Minaho.

—La que sea más fácil de untar.

Las matemáticas no le gustaban, pero le llamaban la atención.

— ¿Qué significa la "m"? Creía que las matemáticas eran todo números—comentó esa misma tarde, echando un vistazo al cuaderno de tapas verdes de Manabe, que lo miró divertido por encima de las gafas.

—Es una variable, no significa nada. O sea, tiene un significado pero es abstracto, ¿entiendes? Se utiliza para despejar los exponentes que faltan en la matriz.

— ¿Eso es una matriz?

—Sí.

— ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Para aprobar—respondió Tetsukado desde la habitación contigua. Manabe resopló con fuerza y se colocó el lápiz detrás de la oreja.

—A mí me ayudan a relajarme. No son lo bastante difíciles para quitarme el sueño, pero resolverlas es como un pasatiempo—frunció los labios. Ya no estaba en el Eito, ahora jugaba al fútbol con un puñado de chicos que no habían hecho una matriz en su vida y tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos, y no al revés—. Bueno. Eso son las matrices para mí.

Minaho hizo un ruidito con la lengua y sacó otro lápiz del estuche.

— ¿Me enseñas a hacerlas? Mi ejemplar de _El sabueso de los Baskerville_ no llega hasta mañana.

Manabe estaba atónito, pero tardó muy poco en aclararse la garganta y sacar un folio de la carpeta con manos temblorosas.

—Vale—carraspeó recuperando la compostura—. Partimos de la base de que no sabes nada de las matrices, ¿no?

Minaho es de esas personas que sabe un poco de todo, como que las galletas con pepitas de chocolate se inventaron en 1930 de casualidad porque a la dueña de una casa de huéspedes se le olvidó comprar chocolate en polvo para hacer las galletas de mantequilla que regalaba a sus clientes, y partió una barra de chocolate en trocitos que no se derritieron del todo. Retiene detalles aislados y aleatorios, de esos que uno escucha en un sitio y cuenta en otro, detalles insólitos y deliciosos que navegan a la deriva en un mar de conocimiento, como trocitos de chocolate semifundidos en masa de azúcar, huevo y vainilla.

—Nada no. Sé que empiezan por eme.

A Konoha le gustan los monos. Siempre que entre ella y los monos haya un par de barrotes de hierro, pero mirar cómo se cuelgan de ellos y hacen cosas de mono es entretenido.

— ¿No te gustan?—le pregunta Minaho a Manabe, que mira a una familia de capuchinos con ojo crítico mientras Sakura les saca una foto con el móvil—. Si yo me reencarnara en animal querría ser un mono.

Hace un buen día para ir al zoo. No hay ni una nube en el cielo y no hace demasiado sol ni demasiado frío ni demasiado viento. Un clima que invita claramente a saltarse el entrenamiento.

—No son mis favoritos. Prefiero las jirafas. Ah, y no creo en la reencarnación.

— ¿Por qué las jirafas?—quiso saber Minaho. La reencarnación era un tema de conversación recurrente, todo el mundo hablaba de ella por lo menos tres veces en la vida.

_¿Cómo que por qué las jirafas? Solo a Minaho se le ocurre preguntar "por qué las jirafas"._

—No sé, son más tranquilas.

—También son más grandes. Si a la jirafa no le gustaras serías alfombra para jirafas en cuestión de segundos.

—He dicho que las prefiero antes que a los monos, no que quiera tener una en el jardín.

—Pues yo me compraría un mono y le construiría una caseta en el jardín.

— ¿Y cómo le pondrías? ¿Tobby?

Manabe negó con la cabeza, echando a andar hacia la jaula de las cacatúas.

—Creo que le pondría Manabe—dijo Minaho meditabundo, con la mano apoyada en la barbilla—. Manabe el Mono.

Sakura y Konoha rieron por lo bajo, y Manabe hizo un puchero muy gracioso que intentó reprimir, sin éxito. Estaba a punto de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Minaho cuando se dio la vuelta para buscarle la cara y lo vio. _Guau. _Para ser los ojos más grandes del mundo era como si les faltara esa pizca de mezquindad que nunca faltaba en el resto de ojos, por mucho que uno los maquillara o los cerrara. Siempre estaba ahí, como el mugre bajo las uñas, y sin embargo, todo lo que tenían los ojos de Minaho de enormes lo tenían de curiosos y verdes. Manabe se preguntó si estarían esos ojos preparados alguna vez para seguir la pista de psicópatas ciegos de mezquindad. Quizás sí. Seguramente sí.

Seguramente no habría unos ojos mejores que los de Minaho, que solo preguntaban porque querían saber.

A lo mejor es eso. A lo mejor la mirada más inocente es la que percibe una mayor cantidad de indicios cuando las cosas van mal y nadie lo nota, como cuando tu vecino apuñala a su mujer y todo el vecindario se lleva las manos a la cabeza y corea que parecía un tipo normal. Un asesino quizá sea siempre un asesino, incluso antes de matar, en pleno _iter criminis_ y para probarlo tal vez no haga falta un cadáver sin piernas, sino saber leer las señales. Tal vez estemos tan acostumbrados a un mínimo de malicia por cabeza que sea su ausencia lo que nos alarma, y no su exceso.

Seguramente no habría mejor detective que Minaho, que solo decía "Manabe el Mono" porque era lo que pensaba y tenía que exteriorizarlo. Manías de detectives.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana—susurró Manabe, avergonzado—. Pero que no te oiga Kusaka. Se pasaría una semana entera llamándome Cheeta y tendría que matarlo para que se callara.

Nadie se lo dijo, pero Kusaka se enteró. Cuando uno pasa quince horas al día en la calle ocurren esas cosas; conoces gente y te mantienes bien informado, así que Manabe pasó a llamarse Cheeta durante un mes, Kusaka vivió para contarlo y Minaho se dio cuenta de que Jinichirou empezaba por la misma letra que jirafa.

Y ganaron el partido contra Corea.

**Frustraciones 5**

Estaba frustrada.

Frustrada consigo misma, con sus padres, con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo… en otras palabras: Sakura estaba frustrada con cada aspecto de su vida.

Ella no quería formar parte del Neo Inazuma Japan, es más, el fútbol ni siquiera se encontraba entre sus cinco primeros deportes favoritos. Lo único que quería era ser una gimnasta, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

Pero no.

Sus padres querían que fuera perfecta en todo lo que hacía. Mientras algunos de los padres de sus amigos estaban contentos de que su hija quedara entre las cinco primeras personas en un campeonato nacional (donde participaban al menos cien concursantes y era posible que más), sus padres solo aceptaban el primer lugar. Querían que su hija fuera una Hija Élite, que no cometiera errores, que fuera perfecta en todos los aspectos posibles, sin importarles lo que ella misma quisiera.

La presionaban demasiado, pero no se quejaba. Quería mucho a sus padres como para replicar, sabía que habían tenido una infancia muy dura y complicada y no quería hacer que se sintieran mal. Además, ya se había acostumbrado a ganar y cuando no lo hacía se sentía derrotada. Una horrible y desagradable sensación de vacío se le ensartaba en el pecho, como cuando tienes vértigo y te asomas a un precipicio.

Con el tiempo se había vuelto una chica muy solitaria. Solo confiaba en ella y en nadie más, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos, así eso significara pasar por encima de aquellos quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos. No se daba cuenta de que estaba mal; solo quería que sus padres se enorgullecieran de ella y la felicitaran. Eso no era malo y bueno, una persona que _necesita_ la aprobación de otras para ser feliz tiende a pensar que el resto ya lo es.

Estaba cansada.

Completamente cansada con lo que respectaba a su vida, y lo peor era que tenía que continuar fingiendo que todo en su ella estaba bien.

No quería más esto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo podía seguir ganando para que sus padres la vieran.

_¿Estás ganando para ellos…?_

Todo había cambiado durante el partido contra Big Waves, y pensar que el juego había empezado como siempre…

Para ella como una manera de demostrar a sus padres sus habilidades y para el resto del equipo como otro juego más.

Cuando le hizo la zancadilla a Konoha no se sintió mal. Estaba tan acostumbrada a conseguir la victoria a costa de los demás que su disculpa fue tan falsa que se sorprendió de que le creyeran, pero a medida que pasaba el partido se fue convirtiendo en una carga que hacía que el equipo fuera más débil por su deseo de mostrarle a sus padres de lo que era capaz.

Se empezaba a sentir mal consigo misma por no ser capaz de ser más útil para el equipo. Sabía que si por su culpa perdían las primeras personas que le recalcarían la derrota serían sus padres y que se sentiría mal al ver la cara de sus compañeros, que empezaban a gustar del fútbol. Y el capitán…

_¿…o estás jugando para ti?_

¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

¿De verdad era capaz de lastimar de esa manera a aquellas personas que le ofrecían una mano amiga?

Ahí fue cuando lo decidió. No podía seguir intentando ser la Hija Élite sabiendo que nunca lo conseguiría. Debía aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones, unas que no dependieran de lo que le dirían sus padres, sino de lo que ella quería.

Ahora iba a luchar por el fútbol. Por ser la número uno en el mundo pero no solo por ella, sino por sus compañeros también.

_Porque somos aquello por lo que luchamos._

Ahora iba a luchar por el Neo Inazuma Japan.

Ahora que recordaba ese momento se sentía muy bien consigo misma. Era feliz y sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante y moriría siendo feliz _pero no_.

Debía ayudar a sus amigos a ganar y eso sería lo que haría, sin importar qué sucediera. Incluso si los aliens venían para tratar de vencerlos.

Aunque claro, eso era imposible.

_¿No?_

**Hazme reír 6**

La primera vez que lo dejó caer, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, Ibuki paró (no sin cierto esfuerzo) de apuñalar a Shindou con los ojos, arqueó una ceja oculta por la tela y preguntó con el interés justo para no ofender a una persona demasiado sensible:

— ¿Gracioso? ¿De qué Manabe estamos hablando?

— Del único que conocemos

A los detectives les interesa conocer la opinión de la _gente normal. _Minaho podría sonsacársela de una manera más sutil, planteando hipótesis, cambiando los nombres y vaciando la pregunta de cualquier connotación que pueda delatarlo, pero Ibuki no está en sus plenas facultades con Shindou cerca, y su capacidad analítica queda mermada considerablemente.

Ibuki con Shindou cerca era así, pupilas de gato, respuestas afiladas como hachas medievales y tensión bajo cada músculo. Uno tenía que familiarizarse con el hecho de que no podía tomarte en serio cuando la única persona que no le tomaba en serio a él estaba practicando con Tsurugi a unos metros de la portería, y una vez que Minaho entendió los patrones por los que se regía su comportamiento ni siquiera le hizo falta acostumbrarse al tono de pocos amigos y a las caras largas como días sin pan.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—intervino Shindou de repente, manos en la cintura y reproche en la mirada—. Tienes que fijarte en los pies del adversario, si le prestas atención al torso durante un partido encajaremos seis goles como los que Tenma acaba de marcarte.

Tenma hizo el amago de acercarse solo por si acaso, pero Ibuki sonrió con tirantez y respondió:

— ¿Seis? Había contado siete.

Minaho sabía que respondería algo así.

La segunda vez todavía era de noche, pero tenían sesión de estiramiento antes del desayuno y Kusaka se alió con Tetsukado para ir a despertar a Manabe con una sartén y una cuchara de palo. Minaho los siguió solo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Según sus previsiones, saltaría de la cama al borde del infarto, bombardearía a las tropas enemigas con su repertorio completo de insultos y los perseguiría mientras se colocaba las gafas y procuraba dar dos pasos sin que le fallaran las piernas. Algo como eso era difícil de mejorar.

Fue mejor que eso. Mucho mejor.

—Buenos días, princesaaaa—fue Kusaka el que lo zarandeó mientras Tetsukado hacía sonar el gong, y cuando Minaho pegó la espalda a la pared para que no lo atropellaran en su intento por huir, Manabe se tapó la cabeza despeinada con la colcha y murmuró un "buenos días" tan pequeñito y tan somnoliento que antes de que hubiera empezado a tantear la mesita de noche con la mano Minaho ya le había alcanzado las gafas.

Tenía legañas y la cara caliente.

_Qué gracioso es._

La tercera vez fue en el vestuario, y Manabe todavía estaba allí cuando Minaho entró a por unas protecciones para la rodilla que se le habían olvidado.

— ¿Qué haces?

Manabe se puso más rígido que Shindou durante el partido de exhibición contra el Teikoku y bajó los brazos frente al espejo.

—Nada. ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?

—Creía que el vestuario era de esos sitios a los que uno podía entrar sin llamar.

Manabe resopló y el flequillo le revoloteó cerca de la cara. Cogió las gafas por el puente y pasó a su lado como una exhalación, pero Minaho se movió un poco hacia la izquierda y le bloqueó el paso. _Seguro que me da un puñetazo en el hombro, seguro que se cruza de brazos y espera a que diga algo. Y luego me da un puñetazo en el hombro._

No lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que podrías darme una respuesta satisfactoria si vuelvo a preguntarte qué haces o debería limitarme a empujarte? Es por ahorrar tiempo.

—Dudo que el tiempo te preocupe. Digo, parecías bastante absorto en tus poses. ¿También tienes manuales de culturismo?—el chico se mordió los labios y los ojos le relampaguearon un segundo. Después lo rodeó como si fuera una farola y se detuvo en el umbral—. Yo también nos veo más fuertes. Ya sabes, para ser personas que no han practicado deporte en su vida, no sé, estamos bastante bien.

Lo vio sonreír por el espejo, casi sin querer, y la luz blanca reflejada en el vidrio le impidió saber si también sonreía con los ojos.

**Jabón 7**

Manabe procuraba hacer tiempo hasta que salieran todos del vestuario.

Son sus compañeros y todo eso, pero también son tíos a los que les das una pastilla de jabón y tienen la tarde hecha. Normalmente empieza Kusaka.

—Manabe… ¿me pasas el jabón?

Ocurre cuando están todos desnudos y el jabón, por supuesto, nadie sabe cómo o por qué, acaba en el suelo. La magia está en el aire y Manabe siempre pasa olímpicamente de la pulla. Kusaka no vuelve a insistir hasta que Shindou, al que se le han quedado los ojos como dos rendijas ante el comentario, termina de ducharse y se va. Entonces prueba con Ibuki.

—Portero favorito, eh, portero favorito…

—No.

—Pero Ibuki…

—Estás hablando, pero en realidad no te estoy escuchando.

—Ahora que se ha ido Shindou estás nostálgico, ¿eh?

Ibuki le sugiere un sitio buenísimo por el que meterse el jabón y le llega el turno a Matatagi.

—Matatagi…

— ¿Vas a jugar así con los sentimientos de un chico pobre? Si me acostumbro al jabón tendré que robarlo cuando salga de aquí.

Lo dice con tanta tristeza que si Kusaka no tuviera más músculos que materia gris sabría lo mucho que se está divirtiendo Matatagi con la pantomima.

—Y encima la parejita gay acaba de irse. Tendría que haber empezado por ellos, fijo que me decían que sí.

Se ríen solo Tetsukado y él, entre dientes, como para reafirmar su heterosexualidad. El resto sigue a lo suyo e Ibuki se anuda una toalla a la cintura. Manabe intenta no mirarlo de reojo pero es algo que ninguno puede evitar hacer y Kusaka tiene que dejar constancia de eso.

—Ibuki, me alegro de conocerte. En serio, pensaba que moriría sin ver un elefante albino con mis propios ojos.

Ahora se ríen todos, incluido Ibuki.

—Considérate afortunado. Nadie ha vivido para contarlo—Ibuki debería dejar de hacer eso algún día. Eso de aprovecharse de su condición de rascacielos y mirarlos a todos desde arriba, con la voz rasposa de ducha reciente y el aliento flotando cerca de sus labios rojos y llenos de sangre. Es malo para el riñón—, así que puede que tengamos que enterrarte mañana.

Como Tetsukado no cuenta, Kusaka hace un último intento.

—Minaho…

—Kusaka, ¿me pasas el jabón?

Se ha convertido en una rutina más, y aunque la semana pasada Shindou intentó despegar la pastilla azulada por activa y por pasiva y declaró que a menos que trajeran un tractor el jabón estaba destinado a criar telarañas, lo cierto es que Manabe fue el último en ducharse y solo hicieron falta diez segundos y un poco de agua.

Volvió a dejarlo en el sitio al que pertenecía.

El suelo.

**Colors of the rainbow 8**

Como Minaho y Manabe, Konoha también tiene libros en su habitación, pero no son libros de texto o novelas o manuales de fútbol. Son libros _de Konoha, _sobre horóscopos, refranes asiáticos y adivinanzas. Hay uno en particular con ilustraciones de animales a todo color y pestañas para levantar al que recurre siempre que la gente o las circunstancias le estrujan un poquito el corazón. En cada página hay una serie de pistas sobre cada pestaña, y al levantarla puedes ver una parte del animal misterioso.

Esa tarde no es ese libro el que quiere consultar, sino el Gran Libro de los Colores, para enseñárselo a Sakura, y cuando Aoi vuelva de su visita al Raimon con Tenma se lo enseñará a ella también. En la primera página hay un resumen dedicado a los colores troncales, como el rojo y el azul, y dentro de cada capítulo hay secciones dedicadas a las tonalidades especiales, como el azul aciano, el heráldico o el granate.

— ¿Qué dice del rosa?—pregunta Sakura, tratando de sonar desinteresada.

—Que nos hace sentir cariño, amor y protección. También nos aleja de la soledad y nos convierte en personas sensibles. Es un color que influye en los sentimientos convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos—recita Konoha de memoria—. Del verde dice que tiene una fuerte afinidad con la naturaleza y nos conecta con ella, nos hace empatizar con los demás encontrando de forma natural las palabras justas. Es el color que buscamos cuando estamos deprimidos o acabamos de vivir un trauma, por eso las habitaciones de hospital suelen estar pintadas de verde.

— ¿Significa eso que los colores… nos ayudan a superar un trauma?—pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. Los colores no pueden curar una enfermedad. Para eso está la medicina.

Konoha tarda un poco en responder.

—Sí que pueden. Tal vez no curarla, pero contribuyen a que no avance. ¿Sabías que hay varios estudios que aseguran que vivir en una habitación pintada de rosa puede conducir a la depresión?

— ¿No acabas de decir que el rosa…?

—Los excesos no son buenos. En cualquier caso, siempre puedes pintar una pared rosa y las otras tres de colores más flojos, como el vainilla, el arena y el malva claro—explica al tiempo que pasa las páginas—, así funciona la colorterapia.

—Ya veo—asiente Sakura, despacito—. Konoha… el rojo…

La risa de Konoha es un_ jijiji_ tan adorable que no puede enfadarse con ella.

—Es el color del Tetsukado.

—No me había fijado—refunfuña Sakura.

—Los colorterapeutas lo utilizan para las heridas que han estado infectadas—Sakura arruga la nariz—, aporta coraje y confianza en uno mismo, y simboliza el poder—_jijijijijijijijiji._

—Qué.

—"Así como el rosa se asocia al amor altruista y verdadero, el rojo refleja más la parte sexual".

— ¡Konoha!—sisea escandalizada—. ¡Baja la voz!

—Solo son colores, Sakura—dice la chica batiendo las pestañas—. Hay dos que son bastante peculiares. Es como si estuvieran hechos para complementarse.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—El malva y el naranja. Junto con el verde forman el trío de colores secundarios; el malva se obtiene a partir del rojo y el azul, que son primarios, y el naranja a partir del rojo y el amarillo. Ambos estimulan la imaginación y la intuición, pero a diferencia del naranja, el malva es utilizado para calmar y tranquilizar a los pacientes que sufren problemas mentales y nerviosos, mientras que el naranja es un antidepresivo por definición y representa la energía en su estado más puro.

—Son un antídoto mutuo—entiende Sakura—, el naranja libera las emociones negativas que se concentran en torno al malva, y el malva apaga las emociones fuertes que desprende el naranja, como un sedante, hasta devolverlas a un nivel estable.

Konoha cierra el libro.

—Ya veo que a ti también te recuerdan a alguien.

Sakura sonríe de medio lado.

—Solo son colores, Konoha.

**Juegos 9**

Manabe siempre había sido del tipo de personas que no mostraba sus sentimientos a los demás, sino que por el contrario los ocultaba y los dejaba muy en el centro de su interior para evitar que alguien los llegara a descubrir, por esta razón el encontrarse con alguien que tratara de entenderlo lo confundía y lo dejaba completamente desarmado.

Minaho era plenamente consciente de ello; por esa razón siempre trataba de retarlo, quería descubrir en qué pensaba el matemático casi tanto como quería ser detective, pero Manabe no se lo permitía por más que lo intentase, lo que lo hacía más interesante a sus ojos. Manabe siempre había estado solo, completamente solo, y no quería cambiar eso: se sentía protegido por medio de la soledad, no quería sufrir debido a la traición que desde pequeño lo acechaba. Siempre que hacía un nuevo amigo trataba de no involucrarse demasiado porque si lo hacía sería débil, porque si lo hacía podía ser traicionado y él no quería eso, no quería pasar por lo que ya había pasado y haría lo que fuera por defenderse de ese monstruo que algunos llamaban amistad.

Pero con Minaho era diferente.

No confiaba en él todavía pero le tenía más apego que a los demás, un apego que desde hacía muchos años se había prohibido sentir, por eso no quería que supiera lo que pensaba. Porque si lo hacía se alejaría, porque pensaba que si lo dejaba descubrir quién era todo se acabaría.

Por eso esa tarde había decidido ayudar a Tetsukado en un simple juego de ajedrez contra Sakura, quien estaba siendo ayudada por Minaho, que (como siempre) solo deseaba saber el porqué de algunos de los comportamientos de Manabe. El ganador de ese juego sería el ganador de una pequeña apuesta que habían decidido hacer, una apuesta que Shindou no había estado de acuerdo en que realizaran, puesto que según él en lugar de estar haciendo apuestas inútiles deberían estar mejorando su rendimiento en el fútbol. Ella y él querían respuestas, respuestas que no habían podido obtener por parte del equipo contrario en todo el día, y los otros dos solo querían que los dejaran en paz. Estaban cansados de las constantes acusaciones, así que habían accedido a la idea de Minaho, que sabía a la perfección que Manabe había sido campeón en las pruebas nacionales de ajedrez y ponía la mano en el fuego a que este no se negaría si sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar.

Pero había algo que Manabe ignoraba cuando aceptó ese juego: Minaho también era muy bueno en ajedrez. No se dio cuenta de ese factor hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que solo le quedaban los dos caballos, una torre, un alfil y el rey, mientras que a su oponente le quedaba la reina, las dos torres, los dos alfiles, un caballo, al menos tres o cuatro peones y el rey. Manabe se estaba preocupando, nunca le había pasado eso, no entendía cómo alguien como Minaho lo estaba venciendo de aquella forma tan aplastante. Minaho, por su parte, estaba más que contento por su buen desempeño: solo había tenido que estudiar durante días completos las diferentes formas de juego y había tenido que ver muchos vídeos de las antiguas competiciones de Manabe pero todo había valido la pena, ahora obtendría las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

_Jaque…_

Hubo un pequeño movimiento que Minaho no se esperaba por parte de Manabe. Movió los dos caballos que tenía, dejando al rey rodeado de sus propias fichas sin poder escapar. Luego utilizó la torre que le quedaba.

_… mate._

Minaho no pudo hacer nada. Había sido derrotado, justo cuando pensaba que Manabe ya no tendría salvación este lo había derrotado con las pocas fichas que le quedaban. No por nada había ganado el campeonato a nivel nacional. Minaho estaba descolocado, habían estado tan cerca de las respuestas…

Por su parte Sakura también estaba completamente molesta consigo misma por no haber podido derrotar a Tetsukado, quien la miró detenidamente un momento.

Luego vino eso otro.

Eso de acercarse a ella y besarla.

—Me gustas, Sakura—dijo después de unos segundos en los que tanto Manabe como Minaho sintieron el deseo imperioso de salir de allí—, mucho.

—Tútambiénmegustasmucho—consiguió articular Sakura, completamente sonrojada.

Tetsukado se rió con fuerza, como si Sakura acabara de contar un chiste muy ingenioso.

— ¿Te gustaría…?

_Sí, sí, sí. Claro que sí. Rotundamente sí. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?_

—Me encantaría.

Manabe y Minaho se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron de aquella escena demasiado romántica para su gusto.

_Si fuera así de fácil…_

**Pensamientos 10**

Manabe se sentía perdido.

Nunca en su vida había practicado ningún deporte, solo juegos de mesa (principalmente el ajedrez), pero nunca se había entrenado físicamente a no ser que se lo pidieran en el instituto como requisito para pasar bien el año. Ahora todo era diferente: debía probarse pero no mental, sino físicamente.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, había visto muchas veces por la tele al Raimon jugar, se había dado cuenta antes de que llegara _ese tal Tenma_ de que había partidos en los que no jugaban con su mayor potencial, como si su oponente fuera débil en comparación con ellos, y había otros en el que se dedicaban a _jugar más_. No le había tomado mucho trabajo descubrir que había alguien o algo controlando el fútbol, cosa a la que no le dio mucha importancia hasta que fue elegido para unirse al Neo Inazuma Japan. En ese momento pensó que tal vez tendría que seguir las órdenes de algún hombre que quería controlar el fútbol, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era así se preguntó qué habría pasado para que las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente.

Se había respondido al ver a Tenma la primera vez. Él había animado al Raimon para que rompieran las reglas, para que siguieran a su amor por el fútbol. Y no era una suposición, era la verdad, de eso estaba seguro.

Si bien era cierto que se relacionaba mejor con los números que con las palabras tenía una gran capacidad de razonamiento, por eso no se quedaba atrás cuando estaba con Minaho, de hecho era casi como si pensaran de la misma manera. Era… agradable estar con él. Minaho era la primera persona que conocía que podía llegar a superarlo (aparte de su padre, claro).

— ¿Otra vez pensando en Minaho, Manabe-kun?—preguntó inocentemente Sakura, enrollando un mechón de pelo rosa en el índice.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?—preguntó Manabe con un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Había sido descubierto—. ¿Por qué pensaría en Minaho?

—En mi opinión entre ustedes dos hay... no sé, un poco de química.

— ¿Química?—_¿química?_—, por si no lo has notado somos dos chicos, no es normal— respondió un poco alterado. El viejo argumento de lo que es normal y lo que no lo es. Con un poco de suerte funcionaría con ella.

—No, pero es lindo—respondió Sakura con los ojos iluminados.

_Fujoshi._

—Cómo se nota que te gusta el yaoi ¿no, Sakura?— la joven se sonrojó levemente, pero se limitó a girar la cabeza y mirar hacia el infinito.

—Es probable. Pero sigo pensando que entre ustedes dos hay algo, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí. Somos amigos. Nada más—farfulló Manabe, a la defensiva.

—No me refiero a eso, a ti te gusta y estoy segura de que a Minaho también le gustas—aseguró Sakura.

—Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas de cabo a rabo, no me gusta Minaho. Jamás me ha gustado, no me gusta ahora y no me gustará nunca.

—Piensa lo que quieras, en algún momento te darás cuenta de la verdad y será tarde, ya lo verás.

—Ya basta ¿por qué no te vas con tu querido Tetsukado en lugar de seguir molestándome, _fujoshi_? —exclamó Manabe.

Y contra todo pronóstico Sakura le hizo caso y se fue, dejando a Manabe pensativo.

—Piénsalo.

¡Ja! ¡Que se lo pensara! ¡Y se lo decía ella! ¡Que pensara, le dijo la sartén al cazo!

¿Minaho? ¿En serio? Como si estuviera lo bastante loco de la cabeza como para…

_"No, pero es lindo."_

Bueno.

Salir de dudas no podía llevarle mucho rato.

Quizás… si medía el tiempo que le dedicaba a Minaho física y mentalmente y lo pasaba a segundos para poder dividirlo entre el número de segundos que pasaba con el resto de sus compañeros… si despejaba por aquí y por allá y hacía una regla de tres, y apelaba a la ley de la probabilidad…

Bueno, había probabilidades de que Minaho le gustara.

Pero por suerte, eran pocas. Muy pocas.

**Como agua para chocolate 11**

Tal vez sean eso, dos elementos que cumplen sus funciones por separado pero que al mezclarse, uno gana espesor y el otro liquidez.

Tal vez solo puedan llegar a un acuerdo común como el agua y el chocolate, batiéndose a fuego lento en un mismo cazo.

Es de noche y nadie los está buscando.

Ibuki había quedado con Tsurugi después de cenar y Tsurugi nunca apareció.

Se pregunta cómo lo hace Shindou, dar en el blanco siempre con los misiles de arrogancia que dispara por los ojos y que le dicen "todos los porteros que conozco se merecen estar donde estás tú ahora mismo". Ahora que no está Tenma para frenarlos a ninguno de los dos, abalanzarse sobre él y chocar como trenes de carga era cuestión de minutos, segundos.

—Por qué… tienes… que ser…tan…

Si Ibuki creyó alguna vez que sería dueño de su cuerpo y de su mente para siempre, fue antes de conocer a Shindou. Un par de segundos después está tirado sobre él, inflándose los nudillos y siendo controlado por unos hilos invisibles para estrellarlos a los lados de su cara en lugar de desfigurársela. Podría machacarlo como a las uvas, pisotearlo como un purasangre, hacerlo polvo porque aunque sea una nulidad para el fútbol, le saca un par de cabezas y dobla su masa muscular. Y está hasta las narices de él, lo cual igualaría las fuerzas aunque Ibuki tuviera la constitución de Konoha. Shindou lo ha invocado como si fuera un demonio, lo ha encendido y le ha echado un bidón de gasolina por encima. Ha abierto las puertas del infierno y lo que ha aparecido es eso. Ibuki Munemasa cabreado.

—Ibuki, ya está bien—musita Shindou, que si bien no parece tener miedo _¿estoy haciendo esto para que me tenga miedo?_ se lo ve un poco sorprendido.

_No, no está bien, cómo va a estar bien, ¿tú estás bien, Shindou? Porque yo NO._

Ha enloquecido y es por culpa suya. Shindou lo ha vuelto loco desde que se conocieron e Ibuki tiene ganas de aullar de dolor, de restregarse contra él hasta que todo se vuelva blanco bajo sus párpados, de llorar y de destrozarle, y si Shindou le hubiera dicho "Ibuki, vamos a hablarlo" desde un principio en lugar de poner en entredicho su habilidad, no tendrían por qué haber llegado a esa situación.

Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Cuando se sienta sobre sus caderas, a Shindou le crujen todos los huesos porque Ibuki pesa más que él, pero no se queja. Tiene la luna llena de fondo y desde abajo parece más alto todavía, respirando por la boca, sudando rabia y con la yugular palpitando, más grande, más hombre que él, clavándolo en el sitio con los ojos de gato enorme entrecerrados y la lengua entre los dientes.

Salta hacia adelante como los depredadores, sin avisar, y Shindou siente el pánico retumbando en los oídos al notar de cerca tanta frustración contenida, tanta que podría palparla, tanta energía negativa en ondas concéntricas que podría ser radioactiva y atravesarle la carne.

Todos sus mecanismos de defensa saltan como resortes.

— ¡Abre los ojos de una vez!—le grita Shindou a voz en cuello, acorralado e indignado. Es mejor así, que no se contenga. Que lo deje salir todo, como acaba de hacer él. Si tuvieran platos de cerámica a mano se los estarían tirando a la cabeza en ese momento—, tenemos ocho personas en el equipo a las que el fútbol ni les va ni les viene, ¡necesitamos un portero Ibuki, no a Michael Jordan!

_Seguro que es el único jugador de baloncesto de conoces,_ sonríe Ibuki con desdén.

—Ya tenemos un portero—habla, y la voz le nace desde el fondo de la garganta, ronca y cavernosa, caliente y directa a la cara de Shindou—y como vuelva a pillarte diciéndole al entrenador que necesitamos otro te juro por dios Shindou, _dios,_ te juro que te mataré—y si Shindou fuera otro tipo de persona, le retaría un poco más y le diría "inténtalo" con la barbilla levantada, pero el peligro está impregnado en cada letra y a Shindou solo le salen tres palabras.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

A Ibuki le salen cuatro. Contundentes y redondas, como un gruñido que solo puede oír Shindou.

—No. Es una promesa.

Nunca ha querido algo con tanto fervor como quiere odiar a Shindou, y lo que le está dejando los nudillos en carne viva no es la dureza del campo o la potencia de los golpes, sino la certeza de que Shindou se merece el mismo desprecio que le profesa y lo está buscando en la persona equivocada, porque Ibuki quiere pero no puede odiarlo y le duele necesitar su aprobación como necesita parar sus tiros.

**Mentes privilegiadas 12**

Manabe lleva todo el día enfadado y se atreve a conjeturar que es culpa suya, pero es Manabe, así que no hay manera de estar seguro. Sucedió a mediodía; tenían descanso hasta las cuatro y Minaho le sugirió que lo acompañara al centro comercial. Manabe accedió tan rápido que tardó en procesar que le había dicho que sí. El problema había venido después.

— ¡Minaho! ¡Claro que está enfadado!—resopla Sakura. Konoha lo mira con un poco de lástima pero no dice nada, se limita a apurar su taza de té con limón—. Te lo has llevado al centro comercial a perseguir a una chica, como para no estarlo.

—No hemos perseguido a nadie. Solo la miramos un rato y nos fuimos en cuanto llegó la otra chica. Bueno, él se fue un poco antes.

—Minaho—dice Konoha, que tiene los ánimos un poco más templados que su amiga—, creo que él piensa que miras a esa chica porque te gusta. Como a Tetsukado le gusta mirar a Sakura.

Sakura enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo pero no desmiente nada.

Minaho las mira a ambas confundido.

—Pero no me gusta. No así. Tiene unos patrones de comportamiento muy sencillos. Siempre espera a su amiga en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora. Suele ahuecarse el pelo al llegar y plisarse las tablas de la falda al echar a andar. Lleva el bolso siempre por el mismo lado y tiende a inclinar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Me gusta mirarla y encontrar variaciones en esos patrones, es divertido y sirve de base para aprender a analizar comportamientos más complejos.

— ¿Comportamientos como el de Manabe?—pregunta Konoha.

—Sí. Manabe es gracioso—dice con una risita, la cara apoyada en la mano.

—También es una persona, Minaho. No le ha hecho mucha gracia que dediques el tiempo que pasas con él a mirar a una chica. Sobre todo a mirarla así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Así como lo miras todo, con interés y atención.

— ¿Quieres decir que está enfadado conmigo porque prefiere que lo mire así a él?

Konoha y Sakura intercambian una mirada.

_Estas mentes privilegiadas… resuelven lo más difícil y tropiezan con lo más fácil._

**El libro perfecto 13**

—No eres un reto—le dice una noche después de cenar. Se han puesto el pijama y ahora están ahí, en el banquillo y con el eco rebotando en el estadio vacío—, eres un libro.

_¿Más papel? ¿Metáforas con papel a estas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué a mí?_

—Y como un crucigrama, ya lo sé—susurra con la voz y el corazón cansados.

—En serio, te leería muchas veces y nunca me cansaría.

_Me leería, dice. Como si pudiera. Como si yo fuera a dejarme leer. Como si pudiera compararme con un estúpido lib…_

_Un momento._

— ¿Te volverías a leer un libro que ya sabes cómo termina?

—Supongo. Doblaría las páginas que más me gustaran y memorizaría cada pliegue. Al llegar hasta el final pondría el marcador al principio, y el libro nunca volvería a la estantería. Siempre estaría en la mesilla de noche, o en la cama, o conmigo. Siempre conmigo.

—Pero eso… ¿no te aburriría saber siempre lo que va a pasar a continuación?

Minaho lo medita un poco sin mirarle, la vista perdida en las estrellas que está intentando unir para construir formas geométricas y perfectas.

—No—rotundamente _no_—, si tú fueras un libro serías siempre diferente. Nunca empezarías ni terminarías igual, pero siempre habría un buen final y un comienzo mejor, y la gente desearía terminárselo solo para volver a empezarlo.

Se acaba de quedar como un libro. Un libro en blanco, pero un libro al fin y al cabo.

—Ojalá existiera un libro así—dice Manabe al final, con la garganta seca.

—Lo hay.

A lo mejor hay demasiada nariz en ese segundo beso, o demasiados dientes o simplemente, sentirse idiota es normal cuando besas a Minaho Kazuto con un pijama de osos panda manchado de harina, cortesía del imbécil de Kusaka.

—_Ups, qué fallo_—_se disculpó._

_—Tú sí que eres un fallo. A otro con ese cuento del balonazo accidental._

—_Te juro que fue sin querer._

Ignora cuándo le ha quitado las gafas y qué ha hecho con ellas, pero Minaho tiene siete pecas en la nariz que no había visto nunca, como si hubieran brotado de repente.

—Seguro que ni siquiera te has leído el argumento—dice con un hilo de voz. Minaho le hace cosquillas en la barbilla cuando se ríe y le muerde la mejilla antes de hablar.

—Siempre empiezo por el final. Ya sabes, para saber si el resto del libro vale la pena.

**Besos robados 14**

VALE.

Eso ya era pasarse de la raya, era cierto que se habían besado en dos ocasiones en las que de alguna manera los dos habían estado de acuerdo en ello, pero que lo besara así y enfrente de todos era ya muy exagerado, y más porque él ni estaba listo ni lo quería, al menos en ese momento.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, con la cara más roja que un tomate, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía pocos minutos, los más vergonzosos de su vida.

_Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de entrenamiento, solo faltaban Minaho (que se habría quedado dormido, cosa muy poco común en el) y Tenma y Tsurugi_ _hacía horas que se habían ido al sitio al que siempre iban Tenma y Tsurugi cuando no había entrenamiento. Se ignoraba si estaban juntos o no, razón por la que Shindou estaba a cargo temporalmente. _

_Antes a los novatos les daba un poco de miedo el famoso pianista, pero después del segundo partido del FFIV2 resultó ser mucho más amable en comparación, aunque Tenma le echase en cara que seguía siendo muy duro con el equipo._

_Estaba hablándoles acerca del programa de entrenamientos que les había dejado el entrenador (que curiosamente tampoco estaba), según el estratega para conseguir los famosos hissatsus era necesaria la práctica constante, lo cual a la mayoría no les hacía demasiada gracia pero era lo que había._

_Fue en ese momento. _

_Cuando el co-capitán estaba repartiendo las hojas en las que se asignaba qué clase de entrenamiento haría cada uno llegó Minaho._

_Se le veía tan apurado, ajetreado y cansado que sorprendió a la mayoría, en especial a Manabe que, lo admitiera o no, se estaba empezando a preocupar por su ausencia. El detective traía consigo el uniforme del equipo a medio poner, lo que a todas luces significaba que se había quedado dormido._

_Error._

_Minaho se había quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que sentía por su amigo y le habían dado las tantas. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se había vestido lo más rápido que había podido, y aun sin desayunar había salido directo al campo de entrenamiento. _

_Todo eso no lo sabía nadie más que él mismo, evidentemente. _

_Las horas en vela habían servido para algo. No había sido fácil, pero había descifrado lo que sentía por Manabe._

_Entró en la sala e, ignorando por completo la mirada de desaprobación de Shindou fue hasta Manabe y lo miró largamente durante un segundo demasiado corto y demasiado eterno para luego estamparle un beso en los labios, dejando a todos completamente pasmados, en especial a un Manabe que se quedó más quieto que una estatua y que cuando se separó de él lo miró como diciendo "qué rayos le pasó a este loco" para posteriormente salir corriendo directo hacia su cuarto, dejando a Minaho algo frío y al resto del equipo tratando de contener una carcajada de euforia, incluyendo al casi-siempre serio Shindou._

Pues eso.

No podía creer que algo así le hubiera pasado a él.

Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo en una situación como esa y menos con un chico, aunque no debía negar que había tenido su parte de fuegos artificiales en el estómago y que en fin, que no había estado mal.

_"No, pero es lindo."_

Minaho le había dicho sus sentimientos a través de ese beso y él no lo había correspondido.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

Salió de su cuarto y se fue al de Minaho: si él había demostrado sus sentimientos ahora era su turno, aunque él no iba a volver al entrenamiento, no hasta ver a Minaho, así que llegó a su habitación y se sentó a esperarlo.

Las horas fueron pasando, y en ese tiempo Manabe leyó uno de los libros de detectives que Minaho tenía en su cuarto, no era de sorprenderse que el chico tuviera deseos de formar parte de la policía si leía cosas como aquellas. Cuando por fin llegó Minaho se sorprendió al verlo allí. Estaba algo desanimado por los acontecimientos de la mañana, tenía los ojos algo apagados, eso lo pudo ver Manabe, razón por la que se levantó y se le acercó lo miro por un breve momento y luego para sorpresa de Minaho lo beso, sin embargo a diferencia Manabe, Minaho si correspondió a ese beso y así se quedaron hasta que los dos necesitaron del odioso y egoísta oxígeno.

— ¿Qué se siente cuando te roban un beso, Manabe?—preguntó Minaho con la vista fija en él.

Manabe se subió las gafas con el dedo y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Minaho tenía la biografía de Oscar Wilde, y en las últimas páginas, las dedicadas al recopilatorio de sus citas más célebres Manabe había leído una que le había llamado la atención en particular.

_"No existen las preguntas indiscretas, sino las respuestas indiscretas."_

—Extraño. ¿Cómo se siente que te roben el beso que robaste?—preguntó al final, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—No me esperaba eso de ti—musitó Minaho, algo cansado por el entrenamiento, por las noches sin dormir y por todo en general.

—Quizás todavía te quedan muchas cosas que aprender de mí—contestó Manabe, quien en un ágil movimiento se alejó de Minaho y salió de la habitación sonriendo de medio lado.

**Sakka yarouze! 15**

A lo mejor fue porque Tsurugi y Tenma no estaban ese día. A lo mejor Shindou se aburría, y al irrumpir en la sala sin saludar a nadie, con cara de muerto y un balón bajo el brazo, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaron de los sillones y las mesas.

Shindou pareció sorprendido durante una fracción de segundo, pero su sorpresa no fue comparable a la de sus compañeros cuando se dirigió a Ibuki.

—A entrenar—sentenció con la barbilla levantada—. En vista de que no puedo hacer nada por moverte de la portería no pienso descansar hasta que seas capaz de defenderla. Te quiero fuera en cinco minutos.

Y se fue tan rápido como había venido.

—Creo que le gustas—silbó Kusaka—. Eso o te odia. Pensaba que había más personas en esta sala además de ti, defensas, delanteros, centrocampistas…

—Supongo que portero solo hay uno—suspiró Ibuki—. Voy a buscar los guantes.

—No lo beses en la primera cita.

—Y nada de darle tu número. A Shindou le gusta que se lo pongan difícil.

Konoha y Sakura pusieron los ojos en blanco e Ibuki les lanzó una última mirada de advertencia sobre el hombro, pero finalmente sonrió un poco.

—Decidle a mi madre que la quiero.

Las apuestas empezaron en cuanto se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta, de modo que alcanzó a oír a Matatagi decir "yo apuesto quinientos yenes que no tengo por Ibuki. Siempre voy con el más alto". Lo que quedaba de tarde Minaho y Manabe la invirtieron en hacerse con las direcciones y el código postal de Ibuki y Shindou, Sakura fue a comprar flores para sus madres y Konoha se autoproclamó la encargada de apuntar el número de votos a favor de cada uno y recaudar el dinero de la porra. El entrenador apostó a que Ibuki duraba diez minutos redondos entero antes de partirse algo y Minori les ofreció un descuento en ataúdes si llamaban a la funeraria en la que trabajaba un tío suyo.

Tsurugi y Tenma acababan de llegar del sitio al que siempre iban Tenma y Tsurugi cuando no había entrenamiento y Matatagi había conseguido cinco euros después de veinte minutos sentado en la puerta de una iglesia con sus mejores harapos. Kusaka y Tetsukado estaban terminando la carta para la madre de Ibuki.

—…el mejor portero que ha tenido Inazuma Japan desde Endou Mamoru. Murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Lo segundo. Se ruega a sus parientes y amistades piadosas…

— ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de que me muera?—gruñó Ibuki desplomándose en una silla. Venía todo sudado y con un corte en la ceja, pero salvo alguna que otra magulladura más parecía totalmente ileso. A Tetsukado casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, si tú estás vivo, Shindou…

—Se está duchando. ¿Sabéis? He parado veintiún tiros en total, y tres eran hissatsus. Es cierto que dos de esos han rebotado en el palo—arrugó el gesto—, pero hasta él ha reconocido que he mejorado—parecía satisfecho a pesar del agotamiento—. Voy a ducharme yo también, apesto a tigre.

— ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería primero?—inquirió Sakura señalando la herida con preocupación.

—Es un corte superficial, nada que no pueda arreglarse con agua y jabón. Ni siquiera creo que tengan que darme puntos.

Se despidió de ellos con una cabezada seca y la sonrisa les duró a todos hasta que tocó darle todo el dinero a Matatagi, que salió corriendo antes de que cerraran las tiendas de juguetes.

— ¿Creéis que son demasiado mayores para los peluches?—preguntó con aprensión antes de marcharse.

—Nadie es demasiado mayor para los peluches—le animó Konoha con voz maternal—. Kusaka tiene una familia de peluches de pulpo en el armario. Creo que son coleccionables.

— ¿Qué dijimos acerca de hablar de las cosas que tengo en el armario?

Matatagi no es el único que llega tarde a cenar.

—Si te cambiaras la cinta del pelo de vez en cuando no estaría tan seguro de que se te va a infectar. Son preferibles dos puntos a dos semanas de pus y fiebre. Fin de la discusión—dice Shindou sirviéndose sopa de miso en un tazón.

Ibuki niega con la cabeza, derrotado y adolorido y sintiéndose un portero de verdad, y todos lo notan.

Que esos dos empiezan a ser compañeros.

**Ganar o perder 16**

Era de esperarse, la verdad.

El hecho de que se necesitaran el uno al otro para ganar un partido había sido lo más esperado del mundo, y de eso hasta el más despistado de Tenma se daba cuenta, de que entre ellos dos se estaba formando algo más que amistad.

Algo que desde hacía mucho habían renunciado a evitar, porque era algo que ya no se podía evitar sin importar lo inteligentes o astutos que fueran. Ese algo también es conocido como amor, la única emoción que por más que reprimas no puedes hacer desaparecer, porque cuando lo intentas se hace más grande, como una bomba a la que tratas de desactivar, pero como no sabes qué cable debes cortar, cortas erróneamente el que no debías cortar y provocas que estalle, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Eso era lo que hacía el amor, la bomba que estallaba y destruía todo resquicio de cordura que quedara en el cuerpo, haciéndote actuar de manera irracional y diferente a lo que en verdad eres.

Para alguien como Minaho, que había dedicado al menos la mitad de su vida a observar los comportamientos humanos, había clasificado al amor como un juego, un juego macabro y extraño donde el que se enamoraba inevitablemente perdía sin saberlo. De esto Minaho se daba cuenta días más tarde, cuando el perdedor o no aparecía por ahí otra vez pero la que se hacía llamar su pareja sí, o porque la próxima vez que los veía se encontraban algo deprimidos.

A sus ojos, todos y cada uno de ellos habían perdido, sin importar que fueran hombres o mujeres.

El problema era que ese juego no se decidía; así no hayas querido participar en él podías terminar enamorándote de alguien sin darte cuenta, e irrevocablemente cuando tu turno llegaba era casi inevitable la derrota.

Y a Minaho ya le había tocado.

_Manabe, he perdido ante ti en este juego del amor._

Para Manabe, que a diferencia de Minaho había dedicado la mitad de su vida a los cálculos y a las ecuaciones, el amor para él era eso, una ecuación. El problema era que por más que lo intentara no podía resolverla, no hallaba los números o las variables que necesitaba para resolverla y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado.

Nunca en toda su vida se había topado con una ecuación que no pudiera resolver y estaba seguro de que su padre tampoco.

Su padre.

Su padre no la había podido resolver solo y por eso necesitó la ayuda de su madre.

Sus padres.

Sabía que si les preguntaba se vería en una situación un poco incómoda y tendría que dar los datos necesarios para resolver la ecuación, y, la verdad sea dicha, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo en esos momentos.

Esa ecuación se había vuelto parte de él y no descansaría hasta encontrar su respectiva solución, y cuando la descifrara lograría salvarse de caer en la trampa. La trampa del…

La trampa… dios, cómo se le atragantaba.

¡La trampa del _amor_, maldita sea!

_Minaho, eres la única ecuación que no he podido resolver. Creo que he caído en la única trampa de la que no podré escapar._

Una cosa estaba clara, necesitaban al otro para descifrar aquella ecuación, para ganar en el juego, _y dale con la palabrita,_ el juego del amor. Porque entraba en ese cajón de cosas de la vida que no se podían resolver solo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces Minaho fue a la habitación de Manabe y él lo dejó pasar sin poner objeción. Los dos querían respuestas, una salvación.

En el momento en el que se miraron a los ojos todas las dudas desaparecieron, y sin darse realmente cuenta se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

No tenían miedo, no había vacilación. En lo más hondo de su ser sabían que esa era la respuesta.

La victoria definitiva y su salvación.

Mientras el tiempo se detenía e ignoraban todo a su alrededor, acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron, no como si no hubiera un mañana, sino como si así se pudieran salvar de un maremoto. Como dos amantes que lo llevaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de haberse besado en varias ocasiones atrás.

Para ellos era como su primer y único beso, el único que habían sentido tan liberador.

_Puede que haya perdido en el juego del amor, pero en estos momentos me siento más como un ganador. Y todo gracias a ti, Manabe._

_Minaho, creo que ya he resuelto esta ecuación, pero en lugar de soltarme de las garras creo que ahora estoy más expuesto a ellas. Aunque por ahora eso no me importa._

_Porque en realidad no he perdido en este juego._

_No mientras este beso no termine._

_Porque si estamos juntos..._

_...encontraremos el camino hacia la victoria._


End file.
